<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've seen it all, I've become desenitised to your actions. by Rene_but_also_Blair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949139">I've seen it all, I've become desenitised to your actions.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene_but_also_Blair/pseuds/Rene_but_also_Blair'>Rene_but_also_Blair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I will not tell. Because my heart is attached to you. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BY VOTING, Binding Promises Disease, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Deals, Hacking, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Murder-Suicide, My own disease i came up with, SO, Sadness, Unrequited Love, YOU GUYS DECIDE WHICH WAY THIS STORY GOES, Yandere, Yandere Sykkuno, depending on how interactive i make it, i do have 3 endings planned out, this is kinda a test</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene_but_also_Blair/pseuds/Rene_but_also_Blair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream sees.</p><p>But he will not tell.</p><p>Because one of the sentences around his throat tighten, he feels his head grow light with asphyxiation.</p><p>He cannot tell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone, Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I will not tell. Because my heart is attached to you. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Binding Promise</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Disease</b></p><p> </p><p>Binding Promise, is an unrequited bondmark, it circles around the throat and neck in words that will simplify the relationship between you and the object of unrequited affection, when you do not obey the 'promise' on your neck, to your person, it will choke you slowly, tightening every time you fail to keep it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream watches unbothered as Sykkuno shoves someone over the rail, he thinks he remembers her, another of Corpses admirers.</p><p>After all, so many of them had gone disappearing, and the teenager in front of him was precisely the reason.</p><p>He feels his heart rate spike, clenching painfully as emotionless Dark Brown meet Sorrowful Juniper, can see the way Sykkuno tenses, ready to move at a moments threat to his goal. Dream is more than familiar with the mental issues that caused Sykkuno to do this, his older sister having been alike to Sykkuno, he was just born this way.</p><p>
  <i>Dream hated himself for falling for someone who only wanted one person, hated himself even more when he fell for the subject of Sykkuno's affection too... he would never have anything more than indifference with the two, but... he wants to stand by them, relish in the way the words on his throat stop burning for a moment, and just be, even if it is not forever.</i>
</p><p>So he relaxes his posture, as Sykkuno steps forwards, knife obviously hidden in his sleeve, tense under analytical eyes.</p><p>Dream shrugs casually, "My sister was like you, so I won't tell," he begins, the aching burn of the words wrapped around his throat like a collar ceases, so does Sykkuno's tensing muscles, "I can help, even." Dream says, pulling out his phone, watching as Sykkuno drives forwards, knife out, eyes widening slightly as Dream dodges smoothly.</p><p>Turning around to where Sykkuno now stood, fists shaking and hands white with tightness, he shows his phone, well burner phone, having hacked into the school cameras, to spy on Corpse.</p><p>"I can get you info, for favors of course." Dream continues, watching as Cold Brown with a tint of something <i>more</i> relax at the sight of Corpse.</p><p>"As well as, once you get with Corpse, tell him what you are and what you did." Dream finished, grasping the hilt of the knife gently, twirling it around as Sykkuno recovered from daydreaming and shock, snatching the knife a bit clumsily from Dreams hands, and murmuring, "Alright, it's a deal."</p><p>Dream walks a few steps forwards, towards the doors to the rooftop, throwing a note at Sykkuno who caught it out of the air, narrowing cold eyes at it, between Dream and the Paper.</p><p>"A Suicide Note." Dream says, watching as a smile creeped on Sykkuno's face, "It has her finger prints on it, as well as her hand writing, its a bit off and shaky, but that can easily be explained as emotional distress."</p><p>and with that Dream left, ignoring the nausea in his stomach, and the prickling of his eyes, as the binds close in, sirens sounding loud in the quiet room his alias owned.</p><p>DreamXD, securing the cross mark mask on his face, and pulling his hair into a ponytail to tuck into the hoodie of his sage bomber jacket, sat down at his monitors.</p><p>
  <i>Hey, did you hear anything from the police? I assume they'd question you first, since it does look a bit suspicious for a suicide.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Nothin yet, but I assume they'll start fucking around with some of us sooner or later.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo watches as the messages fly by the two unknowns he can't find contact names of, Techno narrowing his eyes as Wilbur taps his finger on the table, "So we've got another one, and someone helping our little murderer, we gotta find out soon, or the whole school will be endangered." Techno says, voice monotone but hard.</p><p>
  <i>I'd advise you to stick out of this</i>
</p><p>Tubbo flinches hard as it pops up on his screen, a text box open beside it, to reply, Techno shouldering in to answer,</p><p>"And why would we listen to you..." Techno murmurs, sending a message alike to what he just said.</p><p>
  <i>Techno Blade , Student Council Body President, Wilbur Soot, Student Council Vice-President, and Tubbo Schlatt, Student Council Secretary. I can send them after you If I so choose, I'd watch out.</i>
</p><p>Techno's burning red eyes widen, flinching back before hardening.</p><p>"You'll get caught, your little vassal too."</p><p>
  <i>I know, it's all part of the plan.</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <i>From here on out, the story depends on you guys, and the choices you make.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Choose wisely, the story might not end how you think.</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://strawpoll.com/ugpjh23h2">What Should The Council Do Now?</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. not an update + info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, y'all can't decide what to goddamn choose for this. Please go to the poll link at the end of last chapter and vote.</p><p>I beg-</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, follow my twitter, i'll begin posting Updates and news about fanfictions I own, or upcoming ideas. You can @ me for suggestions or stuff. </p><p>Whatever.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading my stuff &lt;3 its exam time so i'll be busy for the next 1-2 weeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aka making a oneshot series since I can.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>